You Make My World Go Round
by milofan3150
Summary: Rory finally has her life back together thanks to Jess. Can they get together now that they both have life the way they wanted it? Lit.
1. Thanks

**This is a literati story for a lit fan's enjoyment. This is my fourth story. I am kind of getting used to writing fan fictions, though I know that I am not that good. Oh, and I don't own Gilmore Girls. Please don't tell me if the characters are a little out of character, I'm sorry, but that's how I wrote it. **

**This story takes place when Rory gets her life back together. Now that they are finally issue-free, can they finally be together or will they just go their separate ways?**

**Thanks**

It was a rough day coming back to school. She missed it. She went to her room in this crappy apartment that she shared with Paris and Doyle, but it was better than nothing.

She was so proud of herself; her life was finally on track. She stopped to think. She never got to thank the person who helped her find her way.

She went to her bookshelf and got out The Subsect. In the dedication page, Jess wrote, _I couldn't of done this without you. Thanks. If you want to reach me or anything, my phone number is 555-0167. -Jess_

She took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Jess asked.

"Um, hi. This is Rory."

"Hey,"

"You are probably wondering why I am calling,"

"Yeah, but I'm glad you called,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm calling to thank you for pointing out what was wrong and showing me the right direction,"

"You're welcome. I couldn't stand seeing you so lost. You have always had this determined look to you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I didn't mean to do that, I just meant to reason with you."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did because I think I wouldn't of came back to the real world."

"Oh, okay then, I'm not sorry."

Rory chuckles.

"Well, I got my act together. I moved out of my grandparent's house. Went back to Yale. I got a job at the Stamford Gazette. Oh, and I reconciled with my mom."

"Well, then I can say that I am proud of you now. I've always been until that last visit."

"Thank you. I'm proud of you. I knew you could do something like this. I knew it."

"Yeah, I know I was just so mad at the world to realize I could too."

"But you did do it."

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I did. I was stupid."

"No, that was in the past. You can't change what happened."

"I just wanted to apologize because I don't think I even did."

"It's okay really, it's fine. I'm fine. Let's not talk about the past."

"Okay."

"So, you're book was great!"

"You just saying that to be nice."

"No, I'm not. I loved it! You kind of really let Hemingway inspire you writing… Not that you're writing was bad. It was good… It was a great book. Better that Hemingway because I didn't fall asleep."

He remembered her rants. He really missed it. It felt good to hear the sound of her voice again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome."

"But I owe it all to you."

"It says that in the dedication page."

"Right. So what have you read lately other than my book?"

Silence.

"Rory?"

"I-I didn't have time to read."

"You had time to party, but not to read?"

"I don't want to talk about what I read last"

"No, I am curious. What was the last book you read?"

"Howl a few years ago."

"A few years ago?"

Silence.

"Rory?"

"I don't want to open any old wounds."

"Just tell me."

She took a deep breath. "After you left, it hurt to read. Howl was the last book we read together before you left."

"Oh,"

Silence.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry,"

"Jess, we've been through this. That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but what I did a long time ago still affects you today."

"Not anymore, I'm over it. Once things get settled, I promise I'll pick up to reading again,"

"Okay, good."

"So… How's life?"

"Oh, you know. Same old same old.

"Yeah, I already told you about mine,"

"Yup…"

"Well, my mom set the date to be in may."

"Yeah, I'm glad they finally got together. They were at it for so long."

"Yeah, I'm going to be the Maid of Honor."

"Really? So you're not going to be a flower girl?"

Rory giggled. "No, my mom wanted me to, but I persuaded her to change her mind. Me being a flower girl with all those littler girls around me is kind of awkward."

Jess chuckled. "So, I heard rumors that I am the best man. Can you confirm this? You are, of course the Maid of Honor. You know these things."

"I heard that the rumors were true if I am not mistake after my last chat with Luke."

"Ah, I see. Is it also true that the Maid of Honor and Best Man walk down the aisle together?"

"I-uh-believe it is."

"Won't Logan be jealous or something?"

Silence.

"Rory?"

"Um, Logan broke up with me that day you left. I didn't know we did until his sister called and asked how I was after the break-up."

Jess went from mad to sincere in a hear beat. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He just doesn't get that fact that that person I was wasn't me. I was running away from the real world. You were right, he is a jerk. Did I even thank you from resisting to beat his face in, even though I wouldn't blame you if you did?"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you think he is a jerk, now I can say the things I want to say about him without hurting you. I hate that asshole. He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing."

At that point, Rory felt butterflies in her stomach, but ignored it. "Thanks for trying to make me fell better. I'm alright though."

"You're welcome. I mean what I said."

"Well, enough about him. What about you? Who is the lucky lady you are escorting to the wedding?"

"I don't know, I was planning to escort a certain Gilmore if she is willing to."

"Sure."

"I wasn't talking about you. I met another Gilmore."

"Jess…"

"Just kidding. So, you really want to go? I mean I understand if you don't want to. I was just asking because we both have no one and you are the Maid of Honor and I am the Best Man… We are walking down the aisle together, it just made sense…" Jess said nervously.

"Jess, of course I'll go with you. You are starting to ramble like me. Whatever happened to the monosyllabic sentences?"

"I decided that keeping things to myself wasn't exactly a good ting to do. I did that and it hurt you. I usually don't ramble either. I was just… nervous." He added quietly.

"Good to know I'm not the only one here."

"Good, so you'll go, I'm coming to Stars Hollow next weekend. Maybe I can hang out with you while I'm there?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. So, I'll meet you at Stars Hollow."

"Good."

"Yeah, I guess it's settled then."

Her phone beeped.

"Stupid phone… I have to go, the battery is almost out. Call you tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye Rory."

"Bye Jess."

They hung up. She sighed. It was nice talking to him. It was definitely the highlight of her day.

She looked around. It looked dark. She went to look at the time. _8:30._ She was seriously talking to him for two hours! She had school the next day and she was feeling tired anyway, so she got ready to go to sleep.

**So, what'd you think? Good or bad? Please tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Soft Spot

**Sorry guys for the long awaited chapter. I have school and stuff, plus I have a lot of projects due this semester. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Soft Spot**

The week goes by fast and Rory has been counting the days. She is very nervous. She didn't know why. She and Jess had been over for a while now too. So why was she worrying? Did she still have feelings for him? No, she couldn't, she is over him. But why didn't she listen to her mom, her best friend, but to him? While she was still contemplating the answers to the questions, the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign passed her.

As soon as she knew it, she was at the diner. She took a deep breath and went inside. She saw that Jess was there already. He had a cup that he was filling in front of him. She sat down and drank a sip of coffee. She put it down, closing her eyes. When she opened then, she still saw Jess. She realized this wasn't a dream and decided to greet him after he had been staring at her strangely.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey," he replied.

"Sorry about that, I am having trouble realizing that this isn't a dream. You know, not too long ago I ran away from this place."

"Don't worry, I've been through that a lot of times. I know what you're going through. Want me to let you in on a secret?" She nodded. He lowered his voice so that only she could hear his voice. "I missed this place,"

She smiled. "I knew you always had a soft spot for this town," she said a little too loudly.

His eyes widened. "Sshh… I don't want anybody to know. It might ruin my reputation."

"Huh,"

"Hey, that's my line,"

"Sometimes I feel our lives have switched. I am the one with the problems and you don't now."

"It's still my line no matter who has the problems. Besides, you don't anymore."

"Yes, I still have the problems because I am not fully finished dealing with them. They are still there. And whatever happened to freedom of speech?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She smiled and finished her coffee. She looked at her watch. Her mom should be getting out of work soon.

"My mom should be getting out now. I have to go. Maybe we could meet up later?"

"The bridge?" he suggested.

"Okay, that's fine with me. See you later."

She got up and headed for the inn.

_That wasn't so bad…_ she thought.

On her way to the inn, Babette stopped her.

"Hey, sugar. You shouldn't go to the diner…"

"Why?"

"Lorelei and Luke have been fighting, so his food doesn't taste very good."

"I've been there already and coffee tastes fine and my mom hasn't told me about the fight."

"So, he wasn't there…"

"Who Jess?" Yes, he was there. I'm fine Babette, really. You don't need to protect me from him,"

"Okay, Doll. I just didn't was to see you all hurt again. Just looking out for ya. I'll let you go. Come by my place later. I have hot chocolate and marshmallows for you."

"Sure thing. See you later."

She continued to walk to the inn and went inside.

"Hey, Michel. Have you seen my mom?"

"Hello, Rory. No, but she might be in the kitchen with Sookie, not doing her job while I do everything…" Michel added muttering.

"Thanks,"

Rory headed to the kitchen.

"Mommy!"

Lorelei spotted her. "Offspring!"

They hugged.

"I missed you last weekend."

"I couldn't come because I had some homework I needed to finish."

"I don't want you to go away."

"I know, we just made up after that last stupid fight. Let's promise that if we fight, it doesn't last for a long period of time." Rory said holding up her pinky.

"Okay, promise." Lorelei said linking her pinky with Rory's.

"Are you almost done here?"

Lorelei's face dropped. "No, but I will be home for a movie night. Why don't you pick out the movie and food, so when I get home we're ready."

"Okay."

"See you later hun."

Rory left and went to Babette's to enjoy a cup of hot cocoa.

"Rory, sugar, how many marshmallows do you want?"

"A handful,"

"Are ya sure, they're the big kind."

"Oh, then make it five."

"Okay, doll."

Babette handed her the mug. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. I love the company. I remember when you was just a kid. You used to come here a lot before you read at the bridge."

"Yeah, I remember."

They talked a bit more about her childhood and then it was time for Rory to go.

"Thanks again, Babette. See you later."

"Anytime, sugar."

She went to the bridge and saw Jess reading. She sat down.

"Now doesn't this seem familiar?"

"Yeah, we used to go here and read all the time. We even had our first date here. This is also the place where you told me you liked me."

"First of all, that picnic didn't count as a date because I was still with Dean. Second of all, you told me you liked me too."

"That was so a date, admit it. And you told me first."

"Whatever."

"Remember when we used to have all of those Hemingway and Rand discussions?"

"Yeah, I remember. Whoa, I've been saying that a lot lately. It seems like people are trying to tell me about my old self."

"I think you are still yourself. You are just like I remembered you when I fell in love with you."

She smiled. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"This. Everything is good between us. There are no more grudges held against each other. It's nice."

"It is." Jess agreed.

"I like this personality. It was just like the one you tried to hide from everyone, but failed when it came to me. It is the personality that I tried to show everyone."

"I like it too, but the people in this town are making it hard for me to keep it,"

"They'll come around. They've got to come to a realization that that hooligan was just you during your teenage years and that was in the past. This is who you are now. Matured."

"I'd love to see Taylor's face."

She laughed. "He might not come around. He's too stubborn, but you've got me to back you up to the rest of the town."

"True."

"You know, you should come here often. People might start to get used to you that way. You even said you missed this town."

"I might. I might not."

"Please… Visit for me." Rory added quietly hoping that he didn't hear it.

"I don't know." Jess said and looked into her eyes. He did hear and added, "I'll try."

Her face went from down to up. She hugged him and then blushed.

_Just like the Rory I remember. The one I fell in love with. The one I still am in love with, _he thought.

They shared a comfortable silence and then Rory saw that it was getting dark.

"Uh, I have to go. See you around?"

"Yeah,"

She got up and left to go to the movie rental place and Doose's. When she got to the movie store, she got some mockable movies. Then she went to Doose's for junk food. With the amount of junk food that could feed a hungry village of people, she was off.

When she got home, she saw that Lorelei's jeep was parked outside in the driveway. She smiled and went inside.

"Mom!"

"Over here kid!" Lorelei yelled from the family room. "Got the goods?"

"Yup," Rory said putting the good on the coffee table. "I have some mock-worthy movies too."

"Oh, those are the best kind!" Lorelei's voice lowered. "Some is in town. You know him."

"I know, Mom. Jess told me he was coming into town when we talked?"

"When was that?"

"Last weekend?"

"You talked with him and didn't tell me about it?"

"I just wanted to thank him for getting me to go back to reality. It was nothing. I don't think talking to him once or twice in a week is anything. It was nothing. I think we should get to the movie now."

"You know what? We never really got to talk since we reunited. We were too caught up in the moment. Let's do it now. We can always rent the movies later. Now, spill. I am not letting you go telling me that talking once or twice in a week to him was nothing."

"Okay… It all started when Jess came over after I got Logan, Collin, and Finn home. He came over for a visit to tell me about this book he wrote-"

"He wrote a book?"

"I know shocking, but I knew he could do it. Well anyways, he was in town trying to get bookstores to sell his books and since he was in town he wanted to thank me. I took him up to my room and he showed me the book. It is really good too, I read it. After he showed me it, he thanked me and told me I inspired him to write it because when I told him 'no', he realized he really needed to grow up, which he did-"

"You inspired him," Lorelei sang.

"Stop it. Let me finish. Anyways, you know how grandma is, he had to leave. It was getting late anyways, so we agreed to finish catching up the next day. The next day came and Logan stopped by. He came earlier than he should of. Then we went to the pub and Logan was being a real jerk. I wouldn't blame Jess for punching him, but he didn't, so that shows that he had grown up because the old Jess would of-"

"He didn't punch him? If he did, he could possibly be on my good list."

"Mom" Rory warned. "Logan continued until Jess couldn't take it anymore, so he countered Logan with a 'blonde dick at Yale' remark and stormed off. I told Logan to stay and not follow me and ran after Jess. Then Jess asked me what I was doing and I answered that it was all temporary and he wouldn't take that as an answer. He started to yell at me pointing out in my face all the mistakes that I made and then stopped because he could tell that I was about to cry. He told me 'Happy Birthday' and that we should keep in touch. After standing there with a blank look on my face and having everything digested I ran in there and told Logan off. Then we had a big fight." Rory took a breath before starting again, but before she could Lorelei interrupted again.

"Go Jess! He is on my good side now. But why did you listen to him and not me when I told you to come back."

"I don't know…"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know…"

"Honey, if you still have feelings for him, it's okay. From what I've heard, he is not the type to hurt people anymore, plus he is on my good side. Somehow, he managed to wake you up when no one could, not even me. If you still have feelings for him, I say go for it."

"I don't know, Mom. I am just finally getting my life straight. Not everything is making sense yet. Now if you don't mind, I need to continue how we got to the talking with Jess part. Anyways, after that, I applied to go to Yale again and then got a job at the newspaper at the Stamford's. Then, I got back to you. On the first day of school, I remembered what got me there and called him to thank him. Then we talked and stuff about your wedding. And he is escorting me to your wedding, since you know, I am the Maid of Honor and he is the Best Man, and he is going to walk with me down the aisle anyway."

"You still have feelings for him."

"Mom…"

"You do, why would you agree to go with him otherwise?"

"Mom, I just broke up with Logan."

"Yeah, but everything makes sense now. You still have feelings for Jess. Why would you listen to him, but not to me? Why would you talk to him everyday in one week? Why would you dump Logan when he told you he was a jerk? Why did you work so damn hard to get your life back in order after he only tried once to get you to wake up and I tried so much? Why Rory? Why?"

"I have feelings for him." Rory said in realization.

"It's alright, sweetie. Nothing is wrong with still having feelings for someone. Now, I have nothing against him, so I have to like him, after all, he got you to go to school."

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know kid, I can't tell you what to do. You are grown up now, and can make your own decisions."

"Why can't you tell me just this once?"

"I will give you some advice though. Just follow your heart and it will be the right choice."

"Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we watch the movie?"

"Okay…" Lorelei said putting the movie in the VCR.

Lorelei kept watching Rory from time to time during the movie.

**So guys, what'd you think? Please Review!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while… My computer broke and now I have writers block! Please help me out here!**

**-Thanks, Ally**


	4. A Bad Liar

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a few months. I've just been busy, my computer broke and I've been having writer's block. I know there has been new episodes with Jess in it recently and a lot has happened and Rory loves Logan, but we are just going to ignore that; it is my story anyway. Well, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

A Bad Liar

Rory couldn't really sleep after what she found out about herself. She got up to look at the clock and it read 5:13. She decided to go ahead and change and get ready since she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. When she was finished she left a post-it note on Lorelei's forehead like the good old days. The note said:

_Hey, I went to the diner. I couldn't sleep and I am hungry. See around lunchtime._

_-Your Secret Admirer That Strangely Bears Your Name_

She entered the diner.

"Coffee please," Rory said sleepily.

"Hi, Rory-Wait, it's only 6:15. What are you doing up?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Rory replied.

"Oh. I'll talk to you later," Luke said after he gave Rory her so-called "elixir of life".

Rory finished her coffee and ordered breakfast. A few minutes later jess came down. He stared at Rory and the clock confused.

"No, the clock isn't broken. I fixed yesterday," Luke said breaking Jess out of his daze.

Jess nodded and greeted Rory. "Hey, Rory. What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Rory answered. _Because I was thinking of you, _she added silently in her mind and blushed at her thoughts.

"Oh, why?"

"Uh, nothing. It was just one of those nights." _YOU! Because of you._

"You know, Rory, you were never a good liar to me. But if you don't want to tell me that'sfine," Jess said coolly.

"Okay. I want to tell you, but you'll have to wait until it is the right time for me to tell you," Rory said as clam as she could.

"Okay and I'll be ready to listen," Jess replied and gave her one of his rare smiles.

After he finished talking to her he turned around to a customer and she blushed. She felt like a schoolgirl talking to her crush after that. She finished her breakfast and headed to the bookstore.

"Hey, Rory. Long time no see. Whatever happened to my best customer?"

"Oh, hey, Andrew. I've just been busy recently. Don't worry; I'm still your best customer. I will buy all of the books I haven't read yet, it you display this up front and recommend this book to other customers."

Andrew hesitated when he found out whose book it was authored by.

"Okay, fine, but I'm doing this for you, not for Jess."

"Yes! Thank you Andrew. You know you need to stop holding that grudge on him; the town needs to stop holding that grudge on him. He isn't a bad guy. What he did was in the past; he's made something out of himself now. Please just open your eyes and let yourself see how he really is. And when you do see it, be sure to tell it to the whole town," Rory said handing Andrew an armful of books that she gathered.

"I don't know Rory. You always just want to see the good in all people."

"I've changed a lot since the last time I was here. I've seen a lot of fakes that I can tell now. And let me tell you; he isn't one of them. Just give him a chance. He might be one of your bestsellers; you should read it," Rory said after she was done paying for the books.

She took the three bags and left the store.

**Short I know, but that's all that I could come up with after this writer's block. I promise it will come back to me sometime. Review please!**


End file.
